Pictures or videos taken by a user will mean many different things to those who view them. In addition, the context in which the picture or video was taken will perhaps be forgotten as hundreds or even thousands of pictures and videos are taken and collected over the years. Some viewers of the pictures or video may not know who the subjects are, why the picture or video was taken, or where it was taken. The picture or video taker, the subjects appearing therein, and those who are not associated with the pictures or video may all need different context to understand the pictures or video. In the past, the only way to convey the context surrounding the picture or video was to physically write on the back of the picture, CD, or DVD, or to add information to a corresponding file, in the event the pictures or video were in digital form.